


Nightfall

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, sunset, tentoo x rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Nightfall

It wasn’t often that the Doctor sat in one place for an extended period. But it was a warm, clear evening and the grounds of the Tyler estate had an unobstructed view of the sunset. So the Doctor pulled one of the large Muskoka chairs into the middle of the lawn and watched as the sun sank closer and closer to the horizon.

“Now where am I gonna sit?” He lazily turned his head to see Rose approaching with two steaming cups of tea. He uncrossed his long legs and winked at her.

“Free seat right here.” He patted his knee as a slow smile crept across his face. 

“I suppose, it’ll have to do.” Rose sighed dramatically, but she didn’t sound at all put out. There was a fair bit of squirming about as Rose tried to settle in without spilling scalding tea all over herself or the Doctor, but eventually they were cuddling with a clear view of the sunset. After sitting in comfortable silence enjoying their tea and the sounds of nearby crickets for several minutes, the Doctor tipped his head back and looked at the sky directly above them.

“You saved them all.” He murmured. Rose followed his gaze and saw that the stars were slowly coming out; stars that had stopped shining only recently.

“I had some help.” She squeezed his middle.

“Yeah, but you were the one brave enough to start doing something about it. You have no idea how proud of you I am, even if the dimension cannon is something I would put a stop to under normal circumstances. Punching a hole through realities without knowing where you’d end up?” He hissed a lungful of air in through his teeth. “I’ve seen parallel worlds that were lethal to humans. The risk you took…” He trailed off and hugged her tightly to his chest.

“It was worth it.” Rose whispered. “I never expected to be back here for good. But I have you and my family. Our TARDIS will grow and we’ll be back out there before you know it.” The Doctor relaxed against her. How did she always know the right things to say? He kissed the crown of her head before looking back at the stars twinkling above them.

“Where are we going to go first?” He felt Rose tilt her head back. She bit her lip in thought for a moment before pointing towards a particularly bright star.

“That way.”


End file.
